


A Good Idea

by allfordean



Series: Fic Requests [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel as Claire's fake dads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfordean/pseuds/allfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally, 100% canon deleted scene from 10x20, in which Dean takes Cas to Hot Topic to get Claire a birthday present, and leads an employee to believe that they’re a couple shopping for their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For [sixbucksandwingless](http://sixbucksandwingless.tumblr.com/).

“It's Claire’s birthday.”

Dean turned to look at Castiel as he drove them away from the bar. “Yeah? What is she, twelve?”

“Eighteen, I believe.” Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, “What do eighteen-year-olds like?”

“Who cares?”

“I should get her a gift,” Cas explained. “But I'm not sure what she’s interested in.”

Dean nodded lightly. “You wanna pick something up right now?”

“I was hoping you’d let me, before we head to the motel, yes.”

 

Dean didn’t know how he ended up at Hot Topic. Cas had said something about finding a store “suitable for rebellious teenagers” and, before he knew it, Dean was glaring at a T-shirt with a cartoon horse on it.

“That hardly seems like something targeted toward young adults,” Castiel mused from behind the hunter.

Dean shook his head, turning around with pursed lips. “We need to get out of here before I burn down the store.”

Castiel seemed to take the statement literally, nodding as he headed toward the exit.

“Cas,” Dean called, rolling his eyes as he followed his friend. “I’m not actually gonna burn down the damn store. C’mon. Let’s just find something and get the hell outta here.”

“Can I help you find anything?” a young, pink-haired woman asked, as if on cue. “Just so you know, all the T-shirts are buy one, get one half off.”

“Yeah, no, we’re good,” Dean said quickly. “We’re just trying to find a gift for an almost-eighteen-year-old girl.”

The employee’s smile faltered. “Okay...”

Dean, upon realizing that he’d sounded a little more creepy than intended, threw on a smile and draped an arm over Cas’s shoulder. “It’s for our daughter. It’s her birthday, and we’re crap parents. Last-minute shopping. Didn’t even get a cake yet.” He shrugged, swallowing hard as his mind caught up with his mouth. What the fuck kind of awkward situation did he just put himself into? He glanced at a bewildered Castiel out of the corner of his eye for a split second before looking back the the girl.

The girl’s eyes lit up as she nodded. “That’s so sweet! I can definitely try to help you out. What’s she into?”

“We don’t really know,” Castiel said, albeit somewhat absently as he squinted at the hunter beside him.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and told the girl, “She’s a new addition to the family. Her, uh... Cas, here, knew her dad before he died.”

Castiel nodded, attempting to play along. “We’re her, uh, godparents.”

“Bummer,” the girl said. “That she lost her dad, I mean. But, hey, it looks like she got two good new ones.”

Dean forced a chuckle and glanced around. “Yeah, thanks. Uh... So, any suggestions?”

“Well,” the girl said, leading the pair to a stand in the middle of the store, “this Grumpy Cat merch has been pretty popular. It’s cute, but not obnoxiously so, y'know? It’s a safe buy if you’re not sure what she’s into yet.”

Castiel nodded, eyeing a stuffed animal. “It wears a frown, yet it’s endearing. It reminds me of her.”

Dean snorted, letting his arm fall from Cas’s side. “Wanna get that, then?”

Picking up the cat, Castiel nodded and began to walk toward the register. “This feels like the right choice.”

The pink-haired girl chuckled and scurried to the register. “I’ll ring it up for you guys.”

They stopped off at a dollar store to get a gift bag. Castiel had wondered aloud if he should get Claire a card, but Dean had thought it’d be awkward, so they left for the motel without saying much of anything.

 

Once in the car, Castiel clutched the bag to his chest and sat silently for a moment. Then, “Why did you say that?”

“Say what?”

“You called Claire our daughter.”

“Well, what should I have called her? Your deceased vessel’s kid? I don't think that would have-”

“You could have said something without implying that we were a... a couple.”

Dean went silent, focusing on the road as he clenched his jaw. He knew Cas was right, and he really didn’t have a good explanation for his actions. Not one Cas would be comfortable with, anyway.

“Unless...,” Castiel began, studying his friend carefully. “Unless you _wanted_ to imply such a thing.”

Dean stared pointedly straight ahead, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

“Dean...”

“I don’t know why I said it,” the hunter mumbled.

“What?”

“I don’t know why I said it, alright? It just came out.”

“Then why did you put your arm around me, too?” Castiel quirked a brow. “Did that just happen by accident, as well?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay?” Dean blurted out, frustrated and wishing Cas would just drop the subject.

Castiel was silent for a moment, nodding lightly to himself before he asked, his voice low, as though someone else might hear their private conversation, “Is it still a good idea, do you think?”

“What?” Dean asked with a frown, turning his head for a second to blink at the other man.

“Us... as a couple. Does it still seem like a good idea?”

Dean swallowed hard, looking back at the road. “What do you mean?”

“I think you know exactly what I mean, Dean.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean bit his tongue before asking, “Does it seem like a good idea to _you_?”

“I... I don’t know.”

When Dean glanced back at his friend, Castiel was blushing. He avoided his eyes and turned to look out the window. Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. “Cas?”

When Castiel bit his lip, Dean rolled his eyes and pulled to the curb with a jolt. “Dean, the motel is one block furth-”

“I know. We’ve gotta do this here, while we’re still alone,” Dean said, taking a deep breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face his bewildered friend. “What the hell is going through your head right now, man?”

“Many things,” Castiel stated evasively, meeting Dean’s gaze for a moment before looking down at the bag in his lap.

“About _us_ , Cas. Why’d you ask me if I still thought it was a good idea?”

“I... don’t know what to say. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He sighed, then. “It’s apparent that you only implied that we were romantically involved to explain why we were shopping for Claire. I shouldn’t have read so much into it.”

“You didn’t! Damn it, Cas, can we stop skirting around this for a minute, here?”

Castiel furrowed his brow, looking up at Dean and tilting his head. “Around what?”

“I still think it’s a good idea.” Dean leaned closer to Castiel. “Do _you_?” he asked, his voice soft but demanding. “Or _don’t_ you?”

Castiel licked his lips. He gulped, looking from Dean’s eyes, to his lips, to his eyes again. “I do.”

Dean tried not to let his heart leap out of his chest. “You do what?”

“I think it’s a good idea. You and I,” Cas clarified, offering the other man a sweet but nervous smile.

“Good,” Dean breathed, leaning in to press his lips against Castiel’s. He started soft, just enjoying the feeling of the angel’s chapped lips on his own. But, before he knew it, Cas was exploring his mouth with his tongue, breathing softly, his eyes heavy-lidded as he smiled against Dean’s lips.

“This was most definitely a good idea,” Castiel mused, pulling away only to reposition himself so that he could wrap his arms around the hunter.

Dean hummed against the angel’s lips. “I come up with some pretty good ones, don’t I?”

Castiel smiled, nodding. He leaned closer, his chest nearly against Dean’s when the sudden crinkle of the gift bag brought him back to reality. “Oh,” he said, sitting back in his seat and smoothing out the bag. “We should get this back to Claire.”

Dean practically groaned as he leaned back. “You’re probably right.”

Castiel’s hand found Dean’s as they traveled back to the motel, wearing smiles and glancing at each other every few seconds.

“Hey,” Dean said, just before they got out of the car. “We should, uh…,” he sighed, shaking his head. “This probably isn’t the best time for people to find out, y’know?”

“About us, you mean,” Cas deduced with a nod.

“It’s just, with Claire’s mom, and the mark, and the fact that we _just_ started this thing, I mean… We should give it a while before sending out the wedding invitations.” Dean’s eyes widened before he added, “I didn’t mean we’d _literally…_ send out… wedding… You know what I meant.”

Castiel smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he squeezed Dean’s hand gently. “I understand.”

Dean grinned, leaning in to give the angel a kiss before opening his car door and stepping outside. He put his arm around Cas as they walked to the motel room door, knocking with his free hand. He was about to steal another kiss from Castiel, but pulled back when the door suddenly opened.

They walked into the room together, Dean’s hand lingering on Cas’s shoulder for a moment before he dropped it to his side. It ached him to let go, but he knew he’d be alone with Cas soon enough. He started thinking up a few more good ideas to run by his angel later.


End file.
